There are a variety of types of digital projection systems that have been developed and gained widespread use in recent years. Digital projection systems generally include a spatial light modulator for producing an image signal, and a light source to illuminate the light modulator and associated optical elements to project a desired image to a projection surface. Types of spatial light modulators currently in use for projection systems include liquid crystal display (LCD) systems (both reflective and transmissive), liquid crystal on silicon (LCOS) displays, and digital mirror devices (DMD), among others.
Recent technological and manufacturing advances have made digital projection systems increasingly popular and affordable. The ultra-high pressure (UHP) projector lamps in these projectors generate the majority of heat produced by the projection system. Management of this heat is one important aspect of the design of these systems. Excessive heat can damage sensitive electronic components of the projection system, or simply reduce the useful life of individual components or of the device as a whole. At the same time, a high illuminance projector lamp is usually required to attain a relatively high temperature in order to operate efficiently.
A variety of approaches have been taken to managing the heat associated with high output projector lamps. Fans and/or blowers are frequently used to provide a constant stream of cooling air onto the projector lamp. Unfortunately, with known systems a large quantity of heat is still dissipated from the lamp to the components within the projector. There is a need for additional systems and methods for capturing and removing heat from projector systems.